


[Fanart] Slayers doodles

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: A collection of various Slayers doodles and drawings.
Relationships: Garv/Valgarv (Slayers), Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse, Zelgadis Greywords/Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a few years since the last time i was super nostalgic about slayers, seems about right to get on that train again now  
  
because i never see enough art of this motherfucker here’s one of my favorite villains ever - chaos dragon gaav (with a bonus valgaav because i ship that and some lina because imagine what would happen if they actually sat down to talk and ended up joining forces)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188936284380/its-been-a-few-years-since-the-last-time-i-was)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to exhaust myself into sleeping with this badly done gaav who represents how anyone who was forced to listen to martina talk for longer than five (5) seconds feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189422530370/trying-to-exhaust-myself-into-sleeping-with-this)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted me some hurt/comfort with my fave Slayers ships so there you have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189682101925/i-wanted-me-some-hurtcomfort-with-my-fave-slayers)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i got it out of my system so it’s the last batch of slayers stuff for now. actually i’ve got one more thing left but i don’t feel like finishing it so it’s gonna have to wait till the next time nostalgia hits, probably in like a couple of years or so.  
  
that said, here’s the mermaid gourry (continuing the ‘someone has to crossdress in episode 17′ tradition), my second attempt at gaav in seifuku (this time chilling during a crossdressing competition and inspired by [this photo](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/161027951805/yungmouse-bro-faerie)), gaav’s disguise back when he was orchestrating some revolution or another and one more gaav/val.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189815776810/ok-i-got-it-out-of-my-system-so-its-the-last)


End file.
